An everyday Kind of thing
by azacfan09590
Summary: Claire's new in the city of LA but a chance encounter with a celebrity make matters better?
1. Chapter 1

Name : Undecided  
Rating : M from what i read  
Pairing : Zac Efron/ himself  
summary: Claire is new in the city of Los angeles will a surprise meeting with a famous celebrity help matters

(This is my first **ever **Fanfic so bare with me...)

This was stupid, she was worrying over absolutely nothing. So what if she just spilt coffee over her first customer at her new job in a new city like Los Angeles so what? She quickly grabbed the towel from under the counter and started to pat down on the stain that had now formed over the mans nice suit infront of her. She apologized a million times before her boss sent her home for the day saying that she can start fresh again tomorrow, _hey_ she thought as she grabbed her things and walked out from behind the counter that was better than being fired and humiliated in front of all the angry customers trying to get their orders to the front counter. Claire walked outside and felt the morning heat hit her as she shielded her eyes from the sun, she thought to herslef _great just one hour and already I've screwed up ,thats a record_ she shook her head talking to herself not paying attention when she felt her body get pushed back and her only reaction was to start waving her arms to catch her balance before almost slamming into the pavement. She felt the hands of someone else grab her arms before she made yet again a fool of herself. regaining her balance she looked up at the man who saved her from falling back. The sun was in her eyes and it took her a second to really focus on the face staring back.

"thanks for that and sorry for running into you I have to get used to this whole watching where i'm going thing"

she laughed at herself a little before the man replied

"no it's alright, this city is crazy your lucky you got someone like me to run into, anybody else you would be on the ground"

she sort of scrunched up her face as she started to see someone really familiar standing there

"yeah i'll have to keep that in mind"

she smiled and paused for a second

"Have I met you before because it's funny I swear I've seen you from somewhere"

he smirked "well if you count television as seeing me somewhere then yes you have seen me".

She felt like an idiot then, she felt as if she just embarressed herself and him for not knowing who he was right away

"Oh i'm sorry I didn't recognize... Zac...Zac Efron right? wow I must be two for two now huh, first i walk into you and now not know that your a big movie star"

he crossed his arms and laughed

"no it's okay, it's better than having a photographer flashing a camera in my face trust me. Well now that you know my nameit would be nice to know yours, you know since I just stopped you from slamming your head and everything".

She nodded her head  
"oh right sorry, it's claire I actually just moved hear so congratulations for being the first person i really met".

They both laughed and Claire nodded her head "I uhm...actually just started working at that cafe on the corner and in just one hour have managed to get sent home early, you know with this whole clutz streak i got going"

she looked back at the cafe she just walked out of and took a deep sighed

"listen I really should get going..."

she extened out her hand to meet his as he said "hey it was nice bumping into you" "yeah maybe we should do this again and next time i'll try to hit you a little less harder" he smiled and let go of her hand.

"yeah maybe..." They looked at eachother once more than walked past eachother going their own seperate ways. As she got far enoguh she slapped her hand to her forehead

_what an idiot I really need to be a little less awkward in the conversation department...why would he care where I work and how much of a clutz I am, for go sakes I didn't even know he was a celebrity._

She kept running over that whole scene until she got back to her apartment. She walked into the room filled with unpacked boxes and a kitchen filled with plastic knives and forks. She walked over to her answering machine seeing that there was a message already waiting for her. She pressed the play button and the whole room was filled with the sound of her bosses voice saying she was due back at work tomorrow morning. "Great" she said as she sat down on her matress that was pushed into the corner of the room "just great" 

The next morning didn't go as smoothly as the first. No this morning was insanse, there was money being thrown at claire and donuts being dropped and of course coffee being spilt. Claire was so busy with orders that she even forgot to greet her customers so when she was to her last customer after the morning rush she took it more slowly this time. She started to punch codes into her register when she said

"hello what can I get for you today" "I would like a medium coffee black" without looking up yet she asked "is that all" "yes" the voice replied back.

She turned around and started to pour the coffee. She had just put a lid on when she turned around and bumped inot her boss spilling the coffe all over her shirt and pants. Claire looked up shocked "I am so sorry, really I just wasn't paying attention"

Her boss was pissed and as she dabbed at the coffee she looked up at her

"i'm sorry but this just isn't working out, I'm going to have to let you go" Claire closed her eyes and sighed "right, i knew you were going to say that"

She took off her apron and walked out from behind the counter "excuse me but what about my coffee" said the voice. Claire stopped and turned around to apologize when she realized who it was. "oh I'm sorry about that but i'm sure my lovely boss over there would be happy to get you a cup, unlike me i'm no longer employed"

She turned around and started to walk out when footsteps follwed "if you would like I could maybe take you to this other place I know of and get you some coffee there...on me of course" Claire smiled and turned back around "that would be nice zac thanks but I should really just get home I need to make a fe phone calls and what not and I have this paper to write for school"

He smiled back at her "hey i am the first person you have met hear right, it's my obligation to show you around town, all those things can wait. Besides what looks better you sulking at home by yourself or you sulking with me by your side".

Claire couldn't help but smile and With that he held the door open as she walked past and out onto the sidewalk with him shortly following after. Part of the way to the other cafe Zac was taking Claire they walked in silence because claire was so hung up on being fired . Zac looked over at her with his hand in his pockets shrugging "so do you want to talk about it "

Claire shook her head still upset  
"ugh If I wasn't so clumsy, right now i could be making some money to pay my rent...oh no my rent!"

She started to hypervenalate as the reality of her getting kicked out and having no money really hit her hard. Zac saw the expressions on her face and couldn't help but smile to himself. She lightly hit him on the arm "it's not funny I'm in a serious mess right now, if I don't pay my rent then it's back to Boston living with my parents again, I'll have to transfer schools and everything".

He nodded "wow Boston that's a trip and a half" she laughed "tell me about It I spent my whole day getting on and off planes, which I hate by the way" "really?" he said surprised "I love to travel"

she looked up at him before dodging a kid on his bike "well of course you would Mr. Hollywood over there" ignoring her comment he went on "this is LA there are plenty of places who need fresh new employees, you'll be fine" she bit her lip "yeah well do they take in complete idiots who are clumsy and trip easily" Zac laughed " awh c'mon you can't be that bad "

Claire looked at him with raised eyebrows "well then listen to this, once I set my cousins 6th birthday party on fire" zac with a shocked look on his face urged her to go on

"well lets just say placing the lit cake next to the very flammable presents was a bad idea"

For the next 2 minutes Zac couldn't stop laughing and with Claire blushing she didn't notice they had walked almost ten blocks". So where are you taking me anyway" she said curiously "well this coffee place I think is ten times better than your fancy little cafe" "ah she said pointing her finger in his face "ex- fancy cafe "

she said giggling "so does this place have a name?" "of course" he replied "Starbucks". She laughed at his reply "are you serious...thats the place" "of course that's the place, it is the only place I would go" as they walked further she saw the giant Starbucks come in view and as they got closer their conversation and laughing went on.  
_  
__This is turning out to be a good day _Claire thought as Zac went on about a trip to San Francisco _hear i am my first week in LA and already I have a famous and very hot celebrity having a conversation with me! inviting me places! wait until i call my friends._

She smiled to herself as she stopped to wait for zac who graciously had opened the door for her. They walked in to the air conditioned cafe as Claire felt the coolness hit her cheeks "that feels nice" she said sideglancing at Zac who was scoping the room for an empty table. He spotted one towards the back and headed towards it as Claire followed. As they got to the table not only 5 seconds after they sat down did a group of frantic girls run up to the table all screaming in Unison "Oh my god Zac Efron!" 

they glanced over at me with wide eyes with their hands clutched around some paper "what happened to vanessa, are you guys through or on a break or what?"

these girls were filled with questions and gave little time For Zac to answer. Sick of all the talking and questions Claire interuppted thier interrigation "we are just friends, actually I was talking to him about a movie idea, so if you would kindly let him sign you a few autographs I'd really appreciate it...time is money you know".

Zac smiled at the girls and took their papers side glancing at me and surprised at what I had said. When the girls were satisfied enough they left them alone and walked away back to the table across the room, Claire could feel their eyes on them but she wasn't going to be bothered by a little attention. "That was incredible, I really need to get a few pointers on how to avoid interregation like that" Claire smiled "well when they started talking about Vanessa i felt it was getting a little personal" Zac nodded his head "Vanessa yeah, you know she's over the other side of town promoting her new ecko ad"

he started to fiddle with a straw wrapper. "So what can you recomend here?" Getting his mind back to the present he glanced over at the menu "well their coffee is nice and so are thier Frappes" Claire looked over at the menu practically foaming at the mouth "a frappe sounds so good right now"

he looked back "same here, I'll be right back". He stood up and walked over to the counter to go order. Claire looked back to the tables of girls and noticed that now they weren't only starring but whispering and smirking.

Even the tables around them could hear and started to look over at Claire to see what the big deal was. Claire started to feel uncomfortable and as the cackles got louder the more Claire wanted to get out of there.

She didn't want to be the center of attention or worst on the cover of a magazine with scandal written all over her Face. She side glanced over at Zac who was now paying for thier drinks. She got up feeling her cheeks warm up, she was upset again not just about her job but now about the girls and the whispering it felt like high school to her...it was pure hell.

She walked away from the table and past the counter hoping that Zac wouldn't notice her abrupt exit and thank god he didn't because when she got back outside she started to walk faster and faster with each step. Thos girls faces running through her head, she looked down at her feet the whole time walking she just wanted to be back at her apartment by herself and alone.

She got at least 6 blocks when she heard Zac calling her name but she didn't stop she was too busy trying to get as far away from Starbucks as possible. Zac finally caught up and grabbed her by the arm stopping her from going anywhere. When she turned around she saw him hunched over practically heaving as he caught his breathe "what was that, I just had to chase you 6 blocks...you didn't hear me calling your name"

he gasped between breaths. She crossed her arms and looked around making sure those girls didn't follow "i'm sorry I just couldn't take those girls"

He chuckled "well if you want to hang out with a guy like me then you have to get used to that" Claire shook her head "your a nice guy and everything but how can you hang out with me without worring about all the speculations and rumors".

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes "don't worry so much... i'm not" she looked at him more reasurred "alright but I should really get back home I need to bury my face in those want ads"

Zac nodded in agreement "yeah I need to get back to work myself". They retraced their steps past the cafe shop that Claire was just fired from and towards Sunset Blvd. Claire stopped in front of a white building with a gated garden and a flat top roof "well this is where I say goodbye to you...thanks for the coffee, well atleast for bringing me over there."

"look on the bright side" He said smiling "now you can say you know your way around town" she giggled and stretched out her hand to shake his "it was nice seeing you again, I really needed the company today" He didn't outstretch his hand "how about a hug this time, I mean I don't know about you but I' think we have taken it to that next step" He said jokingly.

Claire dropped her hand feeling like an idiot and walked closer to him. She looked up into his eyes as he looked down. _Oh wow _she thought as they seemed to lock eyes now_ Look at those eyes _The wind started to blow and some hair had brushed across her face. He smirked and brushed it behind her ears.

She almost melted but tried to keep from fainting even though her knees had practically buckled "we need to do this again some time you know, I can give you my number or we can exchange or you know e-mail is cool too"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him "how about that hug" He too wrapped his arms around and he was tall enought to rest his chin lightly on her head "do you have a paper and pen?" he asked backing up to look at her. "she stopped herslef from drooling and came back with a sarcastic remark "yeah i have a whole little notebook in my back pocket"

he sort of frowned "well since neither of us have the writing tools to exchange numbers how about we make up a date to meet again"

She nodded "how about Friday" He nodded "I might have to pencil you in" he said jockingly but more serious this time "Friday's good, meet me at Carnards 6:00 I'll be waiting"

and with a smile she backed up into the gated garden and walked up the stairs turning back only to wave goodbye at her door. He waved back up from the side walk and when she was inside he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back towards Starbucks with a smile on his face...who was this girl he thought and why was he so mesmorized and interested to know more about her. He got further down the street when his cell phone rang he looked at the caller Id and picked up the phone on the third ring, he stopped and sat on a park bench on the sidewalk "hey vanessa..."


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Undecided  
Rating: M from what I have read  
pairing: Zac Efron/himself  
Summary:Claire is new in the city of Los angeles will a surprise meeting with a famous celebrity help matters  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Friday night came up fast and so when Claire showed up at the restaurant she was shaking and had huge butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know why all she knew is that she couldn't for some reason get Zac of her mind. He was all she thought about since thier last meeting. Was it beause he was handsome, or nice. He was of course a gentleman but she couldn't pin point it.

She walked into the dimly lighted restaurant and took in the smells of soups and what looked like really expensive dinners. _Good thing I dressed up_ she thought to herslef for earlier this day she didn't know if Carnards was a pizza joint or a five star restaurant. She went up to the hostess stand and stood there smoothing out some little rinkles in the black dress she picked to wear. It was the only dress she brought out to LA and a good thing too because when Claire saw her reflection in a full length mirror hanging on the wall she saw she looked good. The dress stopped just above the knee exposing her surprisingly tan legs and the shoulders were bare with just the straps of the dress and a small silver necklace she bought awhile back.

The hostess asked for her name and asuming since Zac set this up that his name would be the one on the list. she said his name aloud and the women smiled.

"right this way madame he's been waiting for you" Claire blushed and for a second she thought she couldn't move she felt paralyzed and faint but in time she pulled herslef together and followed the hostess to a table towards the back. Zac came into view as the hostess dodged a few waiters who were frantically trying to get the food to their tables. Zac saw the Hostess coming toward him and finally saw Claire following shortly after. He stood up and straighten out his tie.

The hostess placed the menus down infront of them as Zac pulled out the chair for claire. She looked at him funny since he couldn't help but stare and all he could get out was "you look beautiful tonight" Claire felt her cheeks turn red as she smiled and thanked him for the very generous compliment. Zac sat back down and scooted in towards the table "so what you in the mood for?" He noticed Claire was nervously flipping through the menu "this stuff looks so expensive..." she looked up at him "are you sure about this?"

He smiled and nodded "positive" She hesitated to look back down at the menu at everything and she noticed him staring again.

He couldn't help himself, the candlelight in her eyes was beautiful enough never mind that her hair was brushed across her shoulders and the dress she was wearing was stunning.

She looked at him and they locked eyes just like they had a few days before but after a second or two she looked backed down again and decide on the soup with a salad.

The night went on perfectly, _like the scenes from a movie_ Claire kept thinking to herself. It was seriously too good to be true but Claire didn't fight it she just went with the Flow. Over dinner they talked and laughed and joked, like they were to old friends catching up on their lives. After thye finished their meals Zac payed the bill reassuring Claire the whole time not to worry about it and that she didn't need to pay for her meal.

"really it's on the house" he said as he stood up. He extended his arm for Claire to grab and she got up from her chair. He smiled at her and motioned his head towards the door

"c'mon I want to show you something" He started to pull her to the doors and when they got outside and the sun had already set and the streets were lite up from the billboards and street lights.

"I love the night light here in LA" Claire said as she looked around lightly squeezings Zacs hand since he hadn't let go yet. "I'm sure in Boston you can see the stars though right?" She nodded and giggled "yeah, but I don't miss it they'll still be there when I go back"

Zac looked at her as he led her across the cross walk and over to the other side of the street "you planning on leaving or something?" she shook her head "well I have to go back and visit sometime"

"Oh okay" he said sighing. "So where are you taking me anyway?" She said "if it's Starbucks again, I still plan on tasting that Frappe"

Zac laughed "you sure you won't leave again?" he looked to her with a raised eyebrow. She smiled "no I won't leave again" mocking him now. He winked at her and all she could do was turn away sort of flustered from it. She agreed now with what her friends had said back home _his wink had some sort of power _they would giggle after watching his movies.

"what my friends would say if I told them this was happening right now" starting a new topic "they will never belive me" Zac laughed and took a turn down a path dragging Claire behind "are we almost there?"

He stopped infront of a fountain that was set up in the middle of a crossroads if paths. Claire looked around at all the trees and people who were either sitting with friends in the grass or walking thier dogs. Claire looked over at the fountain and watched the water change colors from the lights set up in the water.

"this is really pretty, Thanks for bringing me hear" Zac smiled and shrugged "hey I try to impress ya know"  
she let go of his grip and jokingly lightly pushed him in the chest "shut up Mr. Ladies man"

He shook his head "i'm a one lady kind of man" Claire looked down at her feet in their black heels, fidiging with her fingers now. She totally forgot about Vanessa She started to doubt this whole night, it was after all too good to be true.

He noticed the look on her face but took it lightly. He walked over to the bench and patted the seat next to him for her to sit down. "your feet must be killing you in those heels.

Claire sat down on the bench "yeah their starting to get sore" She looked around at the park setting and couldn't help but smile at all that was going on around her. The kids playing tag around the trees, other couples laying down on blankets looking up at the sky and sitting hear with Zac felt right to her, like the kind of feeling she didn't want to go away. She looked over at him staring into his eyes as he stared back.

Claire felt a little nervous and slightly uncomfortable and ended up turning her head towards the fountain which was now changing into a light shade of red. When the water was slowly going into it's next shade of color she felt Zac's hand on her cheek as he moved her head back to facing him. His eyes were moving in every direction looking at the features in her face, smiling faintly.

"I had fun tonight, you know you maybe be a little clumsy but your good at making conversation...and jokes" Claire smirked "i'm a pro I guess" He took his hand and brushed some hair behind her ear. She felt his breathe now on her face, it was arm and he was breathing slower now. She saw him geting closer and could feel his eyes piercing her giving her a little jolt. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers before she shot up and stepped back crossing her arms in a nervous way.

Zac was stilled leaned over when she got up and had to catch himself before completly falling off the bench "whats wrong?" he asked quizzical as he stood up infront of her

It was getting cooler outside so she started to rub her arms to get some warmth "nothing, I just don't feel right...I mean you have Vanessa, it' just doesn't seem right is all" He heard what she had to say and took a deep breathe "your right I'm sorry"

Claire hated herself now, she wanted to kiss him but she didn't want to feel guilt either...she was doing the right thing wasn't she. She hesitated for a second and broke the silence "I...I uh- should get going" she started to back up even further "thanks for tonight, I had a good time"

Zac didn't want her to go so he moved closer to her. She started to walk back until she hit the side of the fountain "really Zac I need to go"

Zac nodded "yeah...I guess so" He was right infront of her again and she was trying to get by him but he wouldn't move, he didn't want to move. She started to side step now around the fountain but before she could go he grabbed the front of her dress and pulled her to him and kissed her hard.

At first he felt her hesitate but then kiss back. He stopped to look at her and could see the green glow from he fountain around her face. She looked up at him and this time she didn't hesitate she again kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her wast as she did to his neck. He lifted her up and spun her so she was now facing the opposite direction. She smiled on their kisses and laughed "now I really should go"

He let go of her and as she backed away he held her hand for a second feeling her warmth, the grip loosened and she dropped his hand turning around and going back towards her apartment.

He watched her walk away hearing her heals on the pavement, thinking she looked beauiful he could barely move his feet. He looked around and saw a few people staring and whispering but he didn't care one bit...he was happy, he knew he was in love all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Undecided  
Rating: M fromwhat i have read  
Pairing: Zac Efron/Himself  
Summary:Claire is new in the city of Los angeles will a surprise meeting with a famous celebrity help matters   
Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Claire didn't hear from Zac for the rest of the weekend. Although on Saturday morning she did wake up with a Boukay of flowers on her front steps with no note but she was pretty sure who it was from.

Monday morning she woke up to her alarm blaring the days news and weather. She got up all groggy and jumped in the shower. She had early classes today and it sucked she wished she could sleep in. After having breakfest she ran out the door and down to the sidwalk to go and try to Hail a cab because there was no way she was walking 2 miles just to get to school even though it was a nice day outside. Once she finally hunted down a taxi and it dropped her off she walked across the courtyard to the building her class was being held in.

Now Claire was majoring to be a nurse but even the class she was most interesting in seemed to go by slow and boring. She sat next to the wall filled with huge windows looking out over the campus and she couldn't help but to stare at all the commotion going on outside. She heard girls screaming and saw them all huddled around something making a huge mob scene. They were so loud they seemed to disturbe the whole class now. The teacher started to clear his throat and spoke louder now as the screaming got worse but pretty soon whatever they were screaming at had moved inside the cafeteria part of the campus.

Class let out 20 minutes later and when Claire entered the Halls all the girls seemed to be running. Now she was definetly curious as to what was going on. She followed all the girls down the stairs and inot the little cafe that sat outside of the doubledoors leading out to the courtyard. Claire saw the flashing of light bulbs and even a few girls getting light headed it was like the prince Harry was in town or something.

Claire managed to squeeze into a small corner and tried to peak over all the heads but couldn't see anything. soon the crowd started to back off as whatever they were starring at managed to get up on a chair to stand on. 

Claire's mouth flew wide open and almost dropped to the floor, she couldn't believe who she was starring at...how did he find her, why would he risk coming hear. She started to giggle to herself after seeing his hair was all tassled and his shirt practically ripped from under his belt.

Zac scoped the room hoping that after all the trouble he went through that he would spot her and after a quick scan he did. She was in the very corner of the room almost hidden from sight. He saw that she saw him looking for her and she gave a little shy wave to make sure he knew where she was and then she pointed her finger outside signaling to him that she was going to step outside.

She walked outside and could finally breathe the fresh air since it was jammed pack in there. She paced on the grass thinking to herslef _what is he doing here?! why is he being such and idiot and coming out hear, i'm not worth all this...am I? ___

Zac stepped down from the chair and made his way through the girls praying he would get out alive. He got outside as more girls started to surround him making it almost impossible to see where she went. He was surrounded again but this time he felt a tug on his arm, the hand felt warm and comforting it didn't feel shaky or sweaty, so he let the hand pull him out of the crowd. Once out the hand let him go and he turned around to face her.

"what are you doing here, I mean How did you find me?" she said surprised. He smiled smoothing out his hair and chuckling to himself "well i Have my ways of tracking people around". Claire looked around at all the girls who stood there not screaming anymore but silent practically listening to their conversation. Claire felt uncomfortable again as she looked around.

Zac grabbed her hand and led her across the courtyard towards the parking lot "let's go I'll bring you home" Claire followed and looked back at the crowd that now had broken up but she could see them all talking and whispering just like those girls at Starbucks.

Zac opened the passenger door for her and then walked around the front to the drivers side once she was in. Once in he took a deep breathe "that was insane" Claire stared at him and he could feel it too "why are you here?" He looked over at her "I wanted to see you" She smiled and rested her head on the seat "well you didn't need to risk your life to see me" he took her hand which was resting on the arm rest "I really wanted too, Friday was the best night I had in a long time" she looked at him and started making circular motions with her thumb on his hand. "well that's really sweet of you Zac"

He let go of her hand and put the keys in the ignition starting up the car and putting it in drive. Once on the main road claire looked around at the what looked like a brand new car "this is really nice, just as nice as the taxi's here" he laughed at her remark "I like it, it's got my personality" Claire nodded in agreement "yeah i guess it screams A-List heart throb" He looked over at her "ouch, are you trying to say i'm spoiled" she shook her head and put her hand on his arm feeling his muscles under his shirt "i'm saying your handsome" 

Zac bobed his head "sounds about right" she let go of his hand and pushed him in the arm "shut up"  
He pulled the car into the driveway and shut it off. Claire undid her seatbelt and got out and started to walk up the stairs. She turned around at the top step and saw he was still standing infront of his car "are you planning on coming in or do you have to be somewhere" Zac looked up and hesitated for a second "no I have time to come in"

With that Claire got the keys out from her purse and she unlocked her door "okay, fair warning I'm still not completly unpacked so try not to trip on anything, Mr. Hollywood can't go breaking his leg or something" He follwed in after her and shut the door behind him "it's a nice place" Claire dropped the keys on the counter "I get by"

She walked over to the blinds and opened them up letting some light in, the street below was filled with traffic and kids riding their bikes to school. Zac sat down on the couch and when Claire walked by he pulled her down on the couch with him. She giggled "c'mon Zac, don't you want lunch or something?" he shook his head and kissed her "not really, no" She kissed back and he ran his hand through her hair giving her chills down her spin. She pulled back and looked at him...really this time. She noticed things she didn't notice before, like how his jaw line was a dominant feature or how his eyes looked in the sunlight. He went to kiss her again and this time he layed Claire down across the sofa keeping his hand at the small of her back. She now ran her fingers through his hair and down the back of his neck. She put a hand under his shirt feeling everyline of his stomach.

Claires hand felt warm on his stomach and he couldn't help but kiss her harder, she even started to bite his lip. They started to get carried away but soon stopped when they heard Zac's phone buzzing on the kitchen counter. Zac sighed and got up and walked over to the table. Claire sat up and straightened herself up, she smoothed out her hair and caught her breathe, she was still tingiling all over.

Zac looked at the caller Id and answered "hey babe..." He didn't want to say it but he had too, he didn't want to be suspicious. Claire heard and knew who it was, soon that tingiling feeling turned into a hurting feeling and so she got up and walked down the hall past Zac and to the bathroom. She could hear their conversation though.

He started off by saying he took a trip to his parents and that he would be back in time for their date tonight..._Lie _she thought to herslef then he went on about how much he missed her and that he would take her out somewhere really nice.she looked at herself in the mirror, how could she be so dumb. She knew she wasn't the type of person to become the other woman, she couldn't think of the fact of Zac cheating on Vanessa...she didn't want to think about it.

She heard Zac hang up the phone and walk down the hall. She was still looking in the mirror when he came up behind her and hgged her by the waist. "sorry about that it was nothing important" Claire turned around angry now "no one, really so your girlfriend is nothing important, I think it is" he sighed "claire listen, I don't have feelings for her anymore" Claire shook her head not wanting to hear any of it "Zac i'm not your girlfriend, she is and lying to her isn't going to make this situation better"

He let go of her waist and stepped back "listen I was planning on breaking up with her, I was just looking for the right moment" Claire pushed him out of the way and walked down the hall and into the Kitchen. He called down after her and she spun around "oh so was the right moment going to be after, we were going to take it to another step" Zac stood at the doorway of the kitchen "No I wasn't going to do that" Claire walked over to the door and opened it "I think you should go..." she trailed off not trying to cry and look like a baby. He grabbed his phone and walked towards her "claire...i'm sorry I never meant for it to hurt you" Claire shook her head "you don't need to explain yourself, I see that Friday meant nothing and neither did today"

He grabbed her hand "Friday meant everything to me" she looked up at him "then why didn't you talk to Vanessa, If I meant that much to you then why didn't you do anything" He dropped her hand "I just didn't have the time" Claire clenched her teeth "well then i don't have the time for you anymore" Zac didn't argue the only think he did do was kiss her soflty on the forehead before he walked out. 

Claire closed the door behind him and started to cry, she cried for the rest of the night, as she packed her bags. She was done with California, she wanted to transfer back to Boston University and live her life on the East coast. It was the right thing to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Undecided  
Rating: M fromwhat i have read  
Pairing: Zac Efron/Himself  
Summary:Claire is new in the city of Los angeles will a surprise meeting with a famous celebrity help matters   
Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Zac broke up with Vanessa that week. Even though his feelings for her weren't as strong it was still hard to see her cry and get upset. She thought things were going great and he explained what had really happened over the past week. She was angry but not like giving a slap to the face didn't make her feel better.

The next day every news stand on the street had some sort of information on their break-up. It was annoying but he couldn't stop it Let them talk he would say to himself I don't care anymore.

Zac knew his feelings for claire were undeniable but he screwed up and he was kicking himself for it. He wanted to see her...he needed to see her. He knew if they weren't going to be together the only way to get over it is to see her one last time.

Claire already called her parents back home and bought a plane ticket to leave wednsday night. That gave her one more night in LA and how would she spend it, sitting at home still upset from everything that has happened since Friday. She thought about their chance meeting, and thier date. Even what they almost did on the couch. She was heartbroken and she admitted it to herself. Claire slept that night restless, she just wanted to be home, in the comfort of her parents house. She wasn't planning on telling anybody of what happened she said to herself What happenes in LA stays in LA even if it means never seeing Zac again.

Claire woke up that morning to her phone going off, she looked at the caller Id it was her mother, she was hoping for it to be Zac but she remembered they never exchanged numbers.

"hello.." she said quietly. the conversation carried on for five minutes   
basically it was just her mom checking up and telling her where they would meet her when she got off the plane.

Zac couldn't sleep that night either, he had the urge to just get up and drive over to Claires but he resisted he instead planned on going over tomorrow to apologize and explain himself a little further than on Monday. When he woke up he got in the shower and got ready. He put on clothes that made him look his best because he wanted to make an impression that he was the only one for Claire. He stepped outside into the morning sun and got into his car. He had it all planned, he was going to pick up some flowers for Claire in hopes she would take him back or atleast forgive him.

Claire set her bags in the kitchen by the front door and took one last look at the aprtment that was her home for just only a few months. She looked at the time at her cell phone. 10:35 her plane left at 12:40so had to get going. She took a deep breathe as she left her keys on the kitchen counter for her landlord to pick up later. She picked up her bags and rolled them out onto the landing and made her way downstairs. The Landlord waved goodbye from her window as Claire stepped onto the sidewalk to hail a cab.

Zac walked out of the flower shop feeling good, he thought his chances were good at getting Claire to speak to him. He got inot his car and sped off toward her house. When he arrived he parked in the same spot he parked before, right next to her door. He walked up the stairs and started to knock on the door. He was feeling nervouse but excited. All he wanted to do at that point was take her in his arms and kiss her like he did Monday. Claire and him never took it to any other level but strangely he was okay with that, with Claire he didn't need all that he was happy with how things were. After no one came to the door he knocked again but still no answers. "claire it's Zac...Listen I know you don't want to see me but please I just want to explain myself" Still no answer. He felt crushed, she really was upset and he completly understood. He made his way down the stairs and when he was about to get into his car a woman walked up to him with a hose in your hand.

"who you looking for?" she asked curiously as she got back to watering the flowers

Zac looked at her for a second and realized she must of been the landlord "I-I am uh...looking for Claire, she lives up in 210" He dropped the flowers in the passenger seat waiting for her answer.

"I know who your talking about" the woman said as she shut off the hose "she left about a half hour ago"  
It took a second for Zac to process "wait what do you mean left...like went" The landlord looked at him like he was challenged "like gone kid, she's on the next plane back to the East Coast"

Claire got on the escalator to get to her gate which was on the other side of the airport. She had already dropped her bags off and stood for a grouling 20 minutes waiting in line to be checked in. She was frustrated and she just wanted to go back to bed.

Zac sped off onto the main road going in the direction of the airport how could she just leave like that i mean without saying goodbye he mumbled to himself as he weaved his way i and out of Traffic, he couldn't afford to lose her because all he knew is that she lived in Boston and lets face it, it can be really difficullt to track down one person in the city. He passed the Giant LAX sign on the side of the highway and sped into the entrance, grabbed his parking ticket and jumped out of his car. He was shaking now and was nervous, he was afraid he would miss her get on and that would be the end of it. He ran infront of traffic as he got into the airport doors. He ran up the escalator dodging bags and carts trying to get to the departures board.

Claire sat down in a chair facing the window watching the planes take off and land. She looked at her cell phone it was 12:20 twenty more minutes and she would be on her way home. She rested her head against the chair and closed her eyes, she was exhausted airports always made her tired.

Zac got to the departures and looked up the flights but nothing to Boston, he remembered that she would have to stop at another airport and switch plans. _shit_ he thought he looked up at the board again this time he could feel himself getting anxious and the butterflies in his stomach wouldn't calm down. He saw an available clerk at the desk and ran up to her.

"Is there a plane leaving here that will end up in Boston?" the woman listened to his question and then began typing away at the computer sitting infront of her. Zac stood there more anxious now then ever he didn't want to miss the flight. The woman finished typing and looked up at him.

"yes there is, actually it's the only plane leaving for Boston today but there is a switch in Pheonix" Zac could feel his palms starting sweat "well when is it leaving?" The woman looked again to the computer "well it's leaving in oh I would say 13 minutes" Zac searched the walls for a clock and when he spotted one he quickly said "it's at 12:40, listen I need to get to someone on that plane" The woman shook her head in disappointment "well I'm sorry sir but the only way your getting to that terminal is if you have ticket"

Zac was getting frustrated and running out of time "fine I'll take one ticket then" the woman nodded with a smile and again began to type away at her computer "that would be 215 dollars sir" Zac frantically searched through his pockets looking for his wallet and when he found it he threw her a visa card "just charge but I need to make that plane" the woman noticed the hurried tone in his voice and this time whizzed through the typing process and under 2 minutes Zac was again running through the airport with a ticket in his hand.

Claire opened her eyes to a mans voice over the intercom _flight 517 will be taking off in ten minutes please form a orderly line to hand in your tickets and board the plane_ Claire took one more look out the window before getting up and walking to the back of the Line _this is it _she thought as the line moved forward. She was leaving and nothing was stopping her now.

Zac jumped over more and more bags as he made his way through the airport, he realized a recorded voice filled the hallways of the airport saying that flight 517 was boarding _shit shit shit shit _he was yelling at himself. He finally started to see the Gate number come into view, he was almost there. "Claire!" he started to yell making heads turn towards him "Claire!" he yelled again.

Claire could of sworn she heard her name being called but didn't bother to look since the attendant was already stamping her ticket. She walked into the Hallway leading to the plane when she heard her name again only this time she looked. Her eyes widened and she couldn't help but leave her mouth hanging open as Zac darted through past the attendant only slowing down so he wouldn't ram into her. "what are you doing here? I mean how did you find me?" He stepped closer to her smirking "what can I say I have a special ability to track people down, I just had to buy a plane ticket just so I can say goodbye"

Claire looked at him confused "you bought a ticket?" He nodded catching his breath "I'm sorry Claire I didn't mean to hurt you, I just couldn't stop thinking about you…ever since you bumped into me I've just had this feeling" he put his hands gently on her cheeks and stared into her eyes "no girl has ever given me this feeling, and when I left I felt that you were it" Claire couldn't help but giggle I mean c'mon this was the most romantic moment in her life. A boy had just chased her through the airport just to say goodbye "I was what…?" she said almost breathlessly

He smiled and got closer to her face he could feel her breathe on his skin "the one I love Claire…I love you" Now Claire couldn't help but let the tears roll down her cheeks and she laughed with embarrassment because everyone could see "I love you too" she whispered to him. He pulled her closer and started to lean in for a kiss but Claire didn't wait she practically launched her lips at him and kissed him like they had Kissed that Monday afternoon. They stood there both wrapped up in the moment when they were interrupted by the flight attendant tapping her finger on Zac's shoulder.

"Excuse me but we are about to board, are you guys leaving or staying?" Claire looked at Zac raising an eyebrow "you bought a ticket right?" Zac nodded with his arms still wrapped around her waist. "would you like to meet my parents?" she said with a sly smile, he chuckled and nodded his head "I'll do anything with you" Claire kissed him again and ran her fingers through his hair. He lifted her up and spun her a quarter turn with her laughing.

When they saw that the flight attendant was having enough of them they took each others hands and followed the attendant down the hall she leaned her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her hand. _Oh yeah I can definitely get used to this _she smiled to herself as they boarded the plane to Boston.


End file.
